OS Personne ne devrait etre seul le jour de Noël
by AnaZaltana
Summary: Un petit conte de Noël relatant une possible rencontre entre Bree et Diego, s'ils avaient été humains !


**Bonjour, chères lectrices, chers lecteurs! **

**Voici un OS que j'ai écrit il y a déjà plusieurs années à l'époque de Noël. J'ai choisi de mettre en scène le couple Bree/Diego qui est selon moi trop peu présent dans les fanfictions. J'espère que cette histoire en fera naitre beaucoup d'autres sur ce couple que je trouve fantastique!**

**Les Personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Personne ne devrait être seul le jour de Noël**

Nous sommes le 20 décembre. Tout le monde est content ! Tout le monde ? Non ! Il y a ces orphelins qui sont seuls… et ces personnes âgées à qui aucun membre de leur famille ne rendra visite cette année…

Ca, Bree Tanner s'en est rendu compte. Qui est Bree me direz vous ? J'y venais justement. Bree est une jeune femme d'à peine 22 ans en recherche d'emploi et au cœur gros comme une maison.

Cette année, Bree est déterminée. Elle ne restera pas les bras ballants à ne rien faire.

En se levant ce matin là, Bree chercha un annuaire et contacta le directeur de la maison de retraite du coin. Elle l'eut directement, sans passer par une standardiste :

- Bonjour Monsieur. Je suis Bree Tanner et j'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous.

- A quel sujet ? lui répondit une belle voix de jeune homme.

- A propos de Noel, Monsieur, affirma-t-elle sans se démonter ou se laisser attendrir.

- De Noel ? répéta-t-il surpris.

- Oui j'aimerai savoir si j'ai votre soutient pour faire un arbre de Noel commun rassemblant vos résidents et les orphelins des Camélias. Parce que personne ne devrait être seul le jour de Noel, vous savez ?

Cette dernière phrase sembla faire tilt dans la tête du directeur :

- Passez à la maison de retraite demain matin. Je serai ravi de vous recevoir. Vous avez mon soutient dans votre projet.

- Merci beaucoup ! s'exclama Bree.

La joie sincère qu'elle ressentait et qui perçait dans sa voix s'entendit jusqu'à l'autre bout du fil et fit sourire le directeur :

- A demain alors !

- A demain, lança-t-elle en raccrochant rapidement

Elle chercha ensuite un autre numéro de téléphone :

- Orphelinat des Camélias. Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda poliment la standardiste.

- Bonjour. Bree Tanner. Je voudrais parler à la directrice.

- Bien sur Bree. Je te mets en relation avec elle.

- Merci Justine.

Bree patienta quelques secondes puis une voix se fit entendre à l'autre bout du combiné :

- Bonjour Bree ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Bonjour Madame ! Je voudrais savoir si je pouvais passer cet après-midi pour vous soumettre un projet d'arbre de Noel.

- Bien sur Bree. Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que les enfants adorent vos visites et que l'idée d'un arbre de Noel risque fort de les enchanter. Nous avons d'ailleurs une nouvelle arrivante qui meurt d'envie de vous rencontrer.

- Je passerai vers deux heures donc, conclut-elle.

- A tout a l'heure.

Bree était aux anges, elle voulait que tout soit parfait. Elle profita du temps qu'il lui restait avant de manger pour se rendre à la mairie et réserver la salle polyvalente de la ville. Par chance celle-ci était encore libre.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, qui vivait en fait encore chez ses parents, elle leurs raconta ce qu'elle comptait faire. Etant assez riches, ils lui proposèrent de l'aider financièrement, ce qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté en temps normal mais qui ne la dérangea pas compte tenu de la situation. Tout compte fait elle aurait besoin d'argent pour acheter tout ce dont elle avait besoin. A son plus grand plaisir, son père se proposa même pour jouer le rôle du père Noel.

A la fin du repas, elle partit en direction de l'orphelinat. A peine en eu-t-elle poussé la porte qu'elle se retrouva assaillie de tout cote par les enfants qui semblaient l'attendre avec impatience :

- Bree ! s'écrièrent-ils en cœur. C'est vrai qu'on va avoir un vrai Noel cette année ?

Ils avaient tous entre trois et dix ans et leurs yeux reflétaient tellement d'espoir.

- Oui, c'est vrai, les rassura-t-elle.

Ils se mirent à sauter partout comme des puces en criant leur joie et Bree se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas eu cette idée plus tôt.

Son regard fut ensuite attiré par une enfant, qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui se tenait un peu à l'écart. Elle s'approcha d'elle et remarqua que la petite qui devait à peine avoir quatre ans était en fauteuil roulant. Elle se rapprocha de la petite et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur :

- Salut toi ! lança-t-elle gentiment. Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Bree, murmura timidement la petite.

- Comme moi alors. Tu verras Noel sera super, fit elle en pinçant légèrement le nez de la petite fille qui éclata de rire.

Et Bree se dit que c'était la plus jolie mélodie qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu. La directrice arriva sur ces entrefaites avec un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres :

- Rebonjour Bree, puis se tournant vers les enfants elle ajouta, vous voulez bien que je vous emprunte Bree quelques temps, je vous la rends juste après.

Sur ce, les enfants repartirent à leurs occupations et Bree suivit du regard Jade qui se mit à pousser le fauteuil de la petite Bree vers la salle de jeux. Ici, les enfants apprenaient à vivre en communauté et se disputaient rarement : ils s'entraidaient. Chacun comblant les difficultés de l'autre.

- Bien, commença la directrice, expliquez-moi ce que vous voulez faire.

- J'ai réservé la salle polyvalente. Je pensais que nous pourrions la décorer, acheter un sapin, le placer dans la salle et y faire venir les enfants ainsi que les personnes âgées de la maison de retraite. Je m'occuperais d'acheter de la nourriture et de faire une collecte de cadeaux. Mon père s'est proposé pour faire le père Noel…

- C'est une excellente idée ! Les enfants sont ravis, comme vous avez pu le constater ! Si vous avez besoin d'aide dites le moi.

- Oui je n'y manquerai pas. Si vous le voulez bien je vais retourner avec les enfants quelques temps.

- Allez-y.

Alors que Bree s'éloignait, elle la rappela :

- Bree ?

- Oui ?

- Ils vous adorent. Vous faites tellement pour eux. Bien sûr, c'est fantastique ce que vous faites mais vous devriez peut-être penser à vous occuper un peu de vous, rigola-t-elle.

Bree sourit mais ne répondit pas. Elle était heureuse et n'avait besoin de rien pour le moment. Elle trouva les enfants autour de la table de dessin :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? leur demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- On fait des guirlandes, affirma fièrement Valentin.

- Pour décorer le sapin, le compléta Jade en souriant.

- C'est super ! s'exclama Bree qui s'enthousiasmait de les voir autant s'investir pour quelque chose.

Et pendant toute l'après-midi elle aida les plus petits à finir leurs guirlandes. Bree leur promit qu'ils pourraient eux même accrocher leur guirlande au sapin à leur arrivée à la salle, le 24 décembre, dans l'après-midi.

Bree rentra chez ses parents, contente de son travail. Cette nuit-là elle s'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain matin elle se rendit à la maison de retraite. En arrivant dans l'entrée on lui indiqua le bureau du directeur. Celui-ci se trouvait au fond d'un couloir. En chemin, elle croisa plusieurs résidents qui lui semblèrent bien sympathiques puis elle toqua à la porte. Une voix lui répondit, elle entra et le directeur, un beau et charmant jeune homme qui devait être à peine plus âgé qu'elle, la fit s'asseoir en face de lui. Il était assis de l'autre côté de son bureau. Ce fut lui qui, le premier, brisa le silence qui s'était installé depuis son arrivée :

- J'avoue que votre initiative m'a tout d'abord surprise mais j'en ai discuté avec les résidents et ils trouvent que ce serait bien. Nous participerons donc au projet avec plaisir.

- C'est bien. Cela fera plaisir aux enfants. Ce sera le 24 à la salle polyvalente. Si vous voulez vous pouvez arriver pendant l'après-midi ou pendant la soirée si vous préférez. Les enfants arriveront dans l'après-midi pour décorer le sapin, dit-elle en se levant puisqu'elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

Le directeur fit de même et vint lui tenir la porte. Au moment où elle allait partir elle se retourna :

- Vous savez Monsieur… vous…

- Appelez-moi Diégo s'il vous plait. Nous avons presque le même âge, sourit-il.

- Oui… euh… Vous pouvez venir aussi si vous voulez ?

Devant son absence de réaction elle ajouta :

- Personne ne devrait être seul le jour de Noel, vous savez ?

Le visage de Diego s'éclaira d'un large sourire :

- Vous me l'avez déjà dit, rit-il. Merci de votre proposition, j'y réfléchirai.

- Peut-être à plus tard alors ! lança Bree en partant.

L'après-midi même, elle s'occupa d'acheter un sapin. Ce ne fut pas chose aisée car celui-ci ne devait pas être trop petit mais en même temps il fallait que le pot soit assez petit pour que la petite Bree puisse s'en rapprocher un maximum pour pouvoir y accrocher elle-même sa guirlande. Lorsqu'elle eut trouvé le sapin parfait elle acheta quelques boules qu'elle pourrait y accrocher puis quelques ballons de baudruche avec lesquels les enfants pourraient s'amuser en attendant la venue du père Noel.

Le 22 au matin, Bree acheta toute la nourriture nécessaire et un déguisement de père noël. Elle craqua aussi pour des chapeaux de noël et en pris un pour chaque enfant.

Durant l'après-midi, elle fouilla dans ses affaires et passa des tonnes de coups de fils à ses amis pour récupérer leurs vieux jouets dont ils souhaitaient se séparer et qui leurs étaient maintenant inutiles : barbies, action man, kapla, legos, UNO et autres jeux étaient tous au rendez-vous. Bree avait fini par en accumuler un nombre équivalent au nombre d'enfant. Je dois aussi vous avouer qu'elle était assez fière d'elle, à juste titre d'ailleurs.

Le lendemain, Bree retourna à la mairie pour confirmer la réservation de la salle et, celle-ci n'étant pas utilisée jusqu'au jour J, on lui donna les clés. Elle se rendit donc à la salle pour y installer le sapin. Elle y disposa ensuite les tables de telle sorte à former un buffet et plaça ensuite des chaises autour du sapin ainsi que le long des murs. Elle fit ensuite un peu le ménage et lorsqu'elle se coucha ce soir-là, elle se dit qu'elle avait bien mérité son repos.

Lorsqu'elle se leva ce matin-là, la première chose que Bree se demanda fut la date. En effet, quel jour était-ce ? Lorsqu'elle prit enfin conscience que c'était le 24 décembre, elle fut aux anges. Cette journée promettait d'être superbe. De plus, en ouvrant les volets, elle remarqua que le ciel était chargé, comme s'il allait neiger, et, à son plus grand bonheur, la température y était favorable.

« Serait-il possible que nous ayons un Noel blanc ? » se demanda t'elle.

Avant de partir à la salle pour y apporter la nourriture, elle aida ses parents à emballer les cadeaux qu'elle avait précédemment récoltés. Il fut convenu que son père arriverait vers sept heures avec la hotte de cadeaux.

Une fois à la salle, elle disposa des verres en plastique, des bouteilles ainsi que des assiettes et quelques bonbons sur la table. Ce qui, selon elle, suffirait pour commencer.

Les résidents de la maison de retraite arrivèrent vers quatre heures et peu âpres ils furent rejoints par les enfants. Diego n'était pas de la partie apparemment. Tant pis pour lui, se dit-elle tandis que son cœur se serrait un peu à cette constatation.

Bree fut surprise de constater que chacun des deux groupes avait pensé à faire des cadeaux aux membres de l'autre. Les enfants avaient fait de nombreux dessins et les personnes âgées semblaient avoir acheté plusieurs cadeaux aux enfants. Bree distribua les chapeaux de Noel aux enfants qui en furent ravis. Ceux-ci finirent par accrocher leurs guirlandes au sapin et même la petite Bree, avec son fauteuil, y arriva sans trop de mal.

Entre temps, il avait neigé et beaucoup sortirent dehors. Malgré le froid certains enfants commencèrent des batailles de boules de neiges avec quelques séniors. Même la petite Bree participa : Géraldine, une sénior, lui préparait les munitions et Jade la guidai pour éviter les boules de neige. Une bonne partie de rigolade !

La tombée de la nuit les obligea à cesser leurs activités extérieures et le père Noel arriva, à la plus grande joie des enfants. Bree était hilare, intérieurement. Son père était ridicule mais les enfants semblaient y croire. Les enfants l'empêchaient presque de respirer et il fut obligé de faire jouer la carte de la fatigue :

- Les enfants, écartez-vous un peu. Je suis vieux et aussi très fatigué par la route…

Il n'avait pas eu à en dire plus pour que tout le monde se calme et pour que Valentin courre chercher une chaise.

- Merci mon petit, le remercia le père Noel en lui donnant une tape amicale sur la tête.

Lorsque le père noël fut assis il commença à distribuer les cadeaux. Ce furent ensuite les enfants qui donnèrent leurs dessins et les résidents de la maison de retraite leur donnèrent les cadeaux qu'ils avaient apportés en échange.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, la directrice de l'orphelinat se rapprocha de Bree:

- Vous savez, si vous cherchez toujours un emploi je crois que les enfants ne seront pas contre le fait d'avoir une nouvelle animatrice.

Bree resta sans voix quelques secondes puis se reprit :

- C'est une offre d'emploi ? demanda t'elle radieuse.

- A vous de voir si vous l'acceptez ou non, répondit-elle.

- Merci beaucoup, Madame ! Ca me touche vraiment ! Je pense que je ne vais pas avoir de mal à accepter, s'écria Bree qui dut se retenir de ne pas lui sauter au cou.

« Cela n'aurait pas été très professionnel », s'était-elle sermonnée. La directrice s'éloigna ensuite, laissant Bree face à ses pensées. Bree regardait toutes ces personnes autour d'elle… Les adultes aidaient les plus petits à monter leurs jeux. « C'est la magie de Noel » pensa Bree. Tout le monde était content ! Tout le monde ? Non ! Il y avait un petit quelque chose qui empêchait Bree d'être comblée. Mais elle-même n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Pourquoi es-tu seule dans ton coin ? lui demanda une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas sur le coup.

Bree se retourna vivement, surprise. Diego était là, devant elle, lui qui avait été le grand absent de la soirée. Et c'est alors que Bree comprit ce qui lui avait manqué. C'était lui.

- Viens, dit-il en lui tendant la main. N'est-ce pas toi qui disais que personne ne devrait être seul le jour de Noel…

Elle se saisit de sa main mais ce qu'il se passa après… Ça, c'est une autre histoire…

**Voila c'est fini, **

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié !**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis :)**


End file.
